<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by Madriha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595320">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriha/pseuds/Madriha'>Madriha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XIV Shadowbringers - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriha/pseuds/Madriha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another broken promise, another wound afflicted to his dear one...</p><p>Five months had passed since Thancred was transported to the First, and he was already finding himself at the edge of madness; that is, until the one he was desperately trying to save showed up, bringing him solace after his whretched time away from his home and family.</p><p>A text that I started to write right after Shadowbringers was out, and that I decided to finish up and publish here!<br/>I am not a native speaker nor do I consider myself competent enough to be called "bilingual", but I did my best and wrote with all my heart. I hope you'll be able to enjoy it :)</p><p>/!\ Headcanons and Shadowbringers Spoilers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thancred Waters/Niddy Waters, Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light &amp; Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there!<br/>So, this text was really important for me to write, and I thought planning to post it here would be a good motivation to finish it. And here I am!</p><p>Just a few things before getting started:</p><p>♦ First thing first, this is a Romance, so if you're not here to read about characters loving each other (maybe with a bit of angst and pychological issues), I think the stuff I write is not for you.</p><p>♦ This text is part of an adventure I built (by writing, drawing, playing, speaking etc.) with my best friend for 5 years. The characters (included ffxiv PNJs) and the relations between them have a lot more complexity that I would ever be able to communicate in a simple text.</p><p>♦ For this reason, there are a lot of headcanons and events that did not happen the same way as the Main Story in the game. Here are the ones I think would help understand better this text:<br/>- Thancred and Niddy have known each other for a very long time, they met before the calamity (the one 5 years before the begining of A Realm Reborn). They have been in a relationship for years now, and decided to secretely marry after traumatic events, right before Shadowbringers story.<br/>- There are two Warriors of Light, not just one. Niddy, my character, and Mirana. Hence, some events didn't happen the same way it did in the Game's adventure. (For example, in Shadowbringers, Niddy stays with Thancred to face Ran'jit while Mirana run with Ryne to meet Minfilia.)<br/>- Finally, the Shadowbringers we decided to write and live is very different from the Game's one, especially concerning the scions. So it can be more coherent in the adventure we wrote for 4 years before this expansion, we had to modify a lot of things; for instance, the scions didn't spend years, but MONTHS in the First. So Thancred had been in the First for 5 months until Shadowbringers events.</p><p>Aaaand that is all! Hopefully you're still willing to read it even now :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t bring himself to let her go.</p><p>Thancred was standing tall, holding the red-haired warrior as if he wanted to be sure she wasn’t an illusion. He didn’t want to hurt her, but the idea to lighten his grip was absolutely frightening. His mind couldn’t be rid of these dreadful thoughts; that if he were to set her free, she might vanish before his very eyes.</p><p>And yet, she was there, surrendering herself to his arms while he was still trying to recover from the shock of their reunion.</p><p>Burying his head in her neck, he immersed himself in her scent, in this warmth that he cruelly missed during his woeful hours away from her. Away from his home.</p><p>
  <em> She was here. </em>
</p><p>Her mere presence was an enchantment to his senses. He delighted in her touch, got high on her fragrance, savoured her soft breaths and tender sighs. Her hand, her soft hand found its path around his neck, claiming her lover’s body as if it was her own, as if he was long part of her own flesh, her own soul.</p><p>The scion couldn’t be but lost in her embrace, clenching teeth in the hope it would prevent his emotions to overtake him, and help him contain the tears he couldn’t shed during his wretched months in the First.</p><p>
  <em>She was here. </em>
</p><p>He finally took the risk of loosing his grip, and it was in that moment that he realized; she was desperately clinging to him. He could feel her trembling. Like him, she seemed terrified by the idea of letting him go. His wife, the infamous Dragon Lady, one of the fierce and powerful Warriors of Light, was afraid of being apart from him.</p><p>She was afraid of losing him.</p><p> </p><p>When, a few hours ago, he had caught sight of her in the enemy base, she was facing Eulmore's most feared commander. And as he was getting closer to the dire scene, his blood had slowly started to boil.</p><p>Five moons it was since he had gotten stuck in this broken world, and when he could finally meet his beloved, when his nightmare finally seemed to reach its end, Fate itself had to mock him by making her confront a foe even he dared not fight face-off. And given Mirana, Niddy and all his comrades’ posture, the odds had not been in their favour.</p><p>But despite the gravity of the situation, despite the danger they were all facing, it had taken him a tremendous amount of strength to keep his mind and judgement at the sight of his gracious lover.</p><p>He had to stay conscious.</p><p>The gunbreaker could not have afforded to spare a second of hesitation, for his friends and beloved were at Ran’jit’s mercy. But as he rushed to help them, he could not shake off this absurd feeling that had made its way amidst his plagued thoughts.</p><p>It was joy.</p><p>Were it not for the urgent necessity to get Niddy and the others out of this place, this realization would have had him frozen in place. He was happy. Happy to see them facing a threat only him could get rid of. Happy that it fell to <em>him</em> to save everyone.</p><p>For the first time, he would be the one protecting her.</p><p>Thanks to the Exarch, they had finally managed to get away without any casualties. They had been able to flee to Il Mheg, the Realm of the fairies he and the oracle of light had already crossed over several times through the past few months.</p><p>It was a land of eternal spring, full of astonishing sceneries where birds and frogs were singing together, where rocks could turn into blooming trees and where dancing fairies would laugh while inviting strangers into their joyful rounds. But this place was as deadly as it was beautiful, and their Eulmorian enemies were known to fear it insomuch that they wouldn’t dare taking a step inside.</p><p>That was one of the reasons Urianger had elected it as his workshop; in order to conduct proper research and find a way to save the Warriors of Light, it was essential to get him the farthest away from their enemies. Furthermore, these lands and its creatures were one of the best source of information to understand this world and to learn more about aether’s nature and purpose… And surprisingly, Urianger proved to be one of the few persons capable of handling the mischievous fairies and their tricks.</p><p>When they had finally reached the misty plains of Il Mheg, Thancred had judged they needn’t move further and had stopped running, shortly followed by his comrades. It was finally time he explained the current situation and their next course of action to the newly arrived warriors.</p><p>Truth be known, they had already been out of danger minutes before, when they had passed the first trees of the Realm’s woods, but he had been unable to stop right away, needing to clear his mind before he could speak to his friends.</p><p>To his wife.</p><p>Despite his burning desire to touch her, to hold her in his arms, to taste her lips, her skin, to possess her and find comfort in her presence, he had not risked a single gaze in her direction. He <em>had</em> to focus on their next objective, and he could feel how easily his control over himself would slip from him if he happened to hear the sound of this lovely voice of hers, or to indulge himself with a simple movement towards his dearest one.</p><p>He didn't have to look at her to acknowledge her surprise, even less to sense his behaviour was hurting her, and the idea to inflict more pain and sorrow to his love was only making his heart sink deeper. But every choice he had made, every decision he had taken until this very moment, he had done it for her sake. He could not afford to lose sight of their final objective; for if the words of Urianger were to be trusted, she would die very soon, and even her blessing would be unable to save her from the sweet embrace of death.</p><p>After the scholar had shared his vision with the scions, not a day had passed without the thought of losing Niddy tormenting him. But after some time, he had finally managed to lock his emotions away so they would not hamper his actions and enquiries. Thus, he could not allow them to overtake his senses now.</p><p>It was when they had realized they had been trapped by the fairies and had decided to carry out the tasks they would give them that he had dared look in her direction. Fortunately, she had seemed too absorbed by her own thoughts to notice his gaze, a hint of worry and anguish shadowing her clear eyes.</p><p>Oh how he had missed her. Her full and demanding lips that had belonged to none other than his, her quiet and soft touch she offered him in all of their intimate moments, the elegance in her every gesture, and her eyes, her eyes! So profound, so intelligent; how they were shining with cleverness, how they were still glistening with this tenderness and generosity that had captured his heart when they had first met, years ago.</p><p>After a few moments, Thancred had finally averted his gaze as if avoiding his own thoughts, fighting the urge to fling himself into her arms and seek her comfort. Although he wanted nothing more to feel her warmth and soft breathes against this spirit-body of his, he was decided not to let these emotions overtake his actions, and being able to peek at his love for a few seconds had to be enough of a consolation for the time being. </p><p>But this determination had finally shattered when she had reached for his forearm, putting a gentle hand on it as to invite him to let go of his burden and heavy emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Kisses followed one after another, though they knew their craving for each other couldn’t be half fulfilled with their embrace.</p><p>It was not the first time he desperately kissed her. In the past, some missions had him more worried than others, and the relief of seeing her coming back safely would have him be more daring in his displays of affection, despite their usual discretion.</p><p>And then, there had been Uldah’s Banquet and the Crystal Braves betrayal, his disappearance through the lifestream and his absence during the horrendous days she and Mirana spent in the cold and dreary Ishgard.</p><p>Their reunion after that had been intense, painful, passionate. But in the end, they had finally managed to find their way back to a healthy relationship, although their experience left some scars that even time would find hard to heal.</p><p>But enduring these ordeals, it was supposed to be different. They had finally decided to build their future together, and just when they were able to move on from all their suffering, he disappeared.</p><p>Again.</p><p>It had been the third time they had brutally gotten separated, the second time <em>he </em>was the one leaving her all alone.</p><p>And the Twelve would be damned if he ever found a way to forgive himself.</p><p>He deserved no pardon, not for abandoning her after all these promises, after having sworn before the Twelve they would stay together, no matter what Fate would throw onto their path. He had been too weak - again - and he failed her. He failed his family.</p><p>And that would have been once too often.</p><p>How long had he been standing here, leaning into his beloved embrace, he couldn’t tell. But it had been enough to help him gather his thoughts and he finally found a way – Gods only knew how – to speak.</p><p>"Niddy, I..."</p><p>"I'm sorry... Gods I'm so sorry..."</p><p>This time, it was not her voice, but her words that caught Thancred off-guard. Like a sad and persistent melody, her apology echoed in his mind as he could barely make sense out of it.</p><p>No, it shouldn’t be like this, the scion thought. It should be the other way around.</p><p>And in a split second, silence chased his words, and he could but stare at her in disbelief, slowly taking in her plea. What he had feared the most was happening, and heavy feelings he knew all too well were starting to make their way into his head.</p><p>Guilt.</p><p>Seconds stretched into minutes before he was able to break the silence. As he placed a gentle hand under her chin to rise her head, a whisper full of sadness escaped his lips.</p><p>"Why? Why are you the one apologizing?"</p><p>"I should've arrived sooner. I should’ve been stronger, or at least I should've let myself summoned with y-"</p><p>"I shouldn't have been gone in the first place!"</p><p>Although he did not intend to snap at her, his voice sounded louder than he expected.</p><p>"Niddy, you don't have to pay the price for my weakness."</p><p>And gods, how he loathed his weakness.</p><p>"Thancred, you are not weak."</p><p>"I am. Or at least I was. I... I made you a promise, just <em>one</em> bloody promise, and I couldn’t even keep it."</p><p>The pain and anger he had contained during these past moons were threatening to burst out, driving him to the edge of madness; but before he could add another word, he stopped. The red-haired fighter was looking at him with this tender smile of hers, this warm expression that lighted up her face when she was about to try and soothe his darkest thoughts.</p><p>She had complete faith in him, her eyes said as much. But this time, his regrets were stronger, and the pain to hold them was nothing compared to the fear of forgiveness.</p><p>Clenching his hands into fists in the desperate hope it would help him restrain his ire, he readied himself to reject each and every comforting word she would try to give him. But to his surprise, she spoke no such word.</p><p>Niddy remained silent a few seconds, respecting his need to feel hurt and upset. When she finally spoke again, she was bearing the softest smile upon her blooming lips.</p><p>"Then I take it you are stronger now." She paused, closing her eyes with a quiet confidence. "And now that we're reunited, we'll become even stronger, together."</p><p>Her voice sounded as soft and melodic as he remembered, and it didn’t take more to soothe his mood.</p><p>"Thancred, let's… let’s grow and fight together. I know it’s hard to have faith right now, but I could take on the whole world just by being by your side. And it implies this Fate… or Gods… or whatever it is that’s trying to get in our way."</p><p>She paused a second time, breathing out. She seemed so tired, and yet, every word she spoke were said with a conviction that could make Hydaelyn herself tremble in fear – or so the white-haired fighter liked to believe.</p><p>"I'm here to support you now. You are not alone anymore, Thancred. And yes, we got separated, but we found each other. Again.<br/>
I just... I don't want any sacrifice to keep the other safe. I don't want you - or even me - to be a hero. As long as we are together, I'm fine. So let's make <em>this</em> promise: to always find our way back to each other, whatever the future holds for us. And I have no doubt this is a promise we will always be able to keep."</p><p>He knew her. He knew this soft smile was hiding an unbearable pain, an acute suffering. He knew she would always put on a brave face if it meant keeping him from worrying. But this time, he couldn’t object. It was as if all the misery he had felt during this five past months was suddenly crushing him, and the arguments he had planned to use against anything she would declare died in his throat, along with his voice. Her clear eyes were still staring at him with this gentle spark, as if she was trying to banish all the anguish that weighted on his forlorn heart.</p><p>And it worked.</p><p>Thancred exhaled before bringing her closer into his arms.</p><p>"I yield" he murmured, oddly relieved after hearing her speech.</p><p>And then quietly, he hid his face in her neck while whispering soft thanks through dozens of endearments.</p><p>She made him so vulnerable, and it was no more surprise to him how he was yearning for that power she held over his heart.</p><p>Her soft hand found its way into his hair, caressing him while she was trying to control her breathing, and the gunbreaker surprised the glistening of a few tears running down her ivory skin.</p><p>Quickly wiping away his own, he finally managed to smile - although he was surprisingly unsure of the way to do it. But trusting the tenderness he had for her, he brought his face close to hers, gazing into her eyes, and, with nothing but sincerity and concern, spoke the first gentle words since their reunion.</p><p>"You can’t imagine how I waited for this moment. I… I’m glad you’re here. I needed you- No. I need you, Niddy."</p><p>After enclosing her face with his hands, he gently placed his forehead against hers, muttering under his breath.</p><p>"Thank you… for coming. I’m not sure I would have borne another day without you, or without knowing that you were fine."</p><p>The silence she answered with was no indifference, but only a proof of deep care and kindness. She was giving him the space to express the emotions, the feelings he had longed to share with her, and even though she seemed to have a thousand things to tell him, he knew he would not hear of them before some time.</p><p>"We… should move on, shouldn’t we?" She quietly suggested after some time, as if she was trying to slowly wake him up.</p><p>"You’re right…" he responded, although he didn’t slacken his grip. "Please, just give me a moment."</p><p>They would soon have to part and carry on with their duties – these « selfless » duties they were getting more and more tired of, despite knowing they would never be able to completely put an end to them. After all, this was the path they had chosen.</p><p>But for a moment, just for a few more seconds, he wanted to enjoy her presence – the time spent in the First had felt like an eternity, but it had taken a brief moment to change the entire situation, and he still needed to acknowledge that he was not alone anymore.</p><p>That his love, his friend, his family, was here, in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>And that they would continue this journey <em>together</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I didn't left too many typos or mistakes haha</p><p>In addition to the difficulty to write in a language that is not mine, the thing I found really hard to do was coming up with an acceptable layout! I hope it was not too messy, it really was better on Word...</p><p>Fun Fact: When I started to write this, it was my character's (Niddy) point of view... But the more I continue, the more I had ideas to tell this scene from Thancred's point of view, so this ended up being about his feelings and emotions.<br/>I might try to write other "episodes" from their life and adventure, and I think the point of view will change depending on the text/subject/mood etc. So I hope I will be able to show you guys the thoughts and feelings of my character :)</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>